Paper Shin: The Best of the Best! Everyone Gather Up! de arimasu
Paper Shin: The Best of the Best! Everyone Gather Up! de arimasu is a game based on the series Paper Shin. This game includes over 100 minigames from the previous edition series games, 45 new minigames and 10 updated versions of older games. List of Minigames Majority of the games appear in Story Mode, where they are grouped into places of four: one Keroro Gunsou series game, one Crayon Shin-chan series game, one Hamtaro series game, and one new game. NOTE: If the game is marked with (Story), this means that this is a variant of the original minigame, with a new song and considerably easier challenge. Games that are titled with "Return of" are the original variants of the games. Is it marked like this to avoid confusion, as some minigames, like the entirety of Dororo's Garden, are their original variants. Keroro's Gunpla Room Keroro Platoon: Jumping Keron / Butt-Alien Invasion / Nail the Rhythm / Kat and Ana's Hide 'N' Seek Giroro's Weapon Warehouse Giroro: Touch Crisis / The Goblin Tag / Pinecone Attack / The Brave Ninja Yamada's Sports Gym Keroro Platoon: Run, Keros! / Hima A Go Go / Sweet Tennis Match / Dorayaki Shooting First Gate Geloxian Tamama's Candy Shop Keroro: Kero Kero ☆ Panic / Find Haigure / Bungee-Jump Rescue / Candy Shop Panic Kururu's Lab Keroro: Searching for Keron / Where is Shin-chan? / Circle Pashmina / Clemont's Tools Searching Dororo's Garden Keroro: Keron Ball / Trash Waste Catch / Victory Swipe / The Big Clean Up Second Gate B Men Attack Shin Keroro's Fancy Room Keroro Platoon: Spinning Keron / Kantam Robo Basket / Penelope Pinball / Dance, Dance and Dance! Pururu's Medical Room Keroro Platoon: Keron Dasher / Bicycle Race / Ham-Ham 100m Hurdles / Race to Finish! Starlow's Cosmic Land Keroro: Fly, My Little Rocket! / UFO Rescue / Coffee Bean Toss / Earth Saver Third Gate Super Jump-Rope Jam Angol Mois' Uncle Tower Keroro Platoon: Keron Racing / Big Dog Race / Sunflower-Bloom Relay! / Sumo Wrestling / Uncle Remix After the Angol Mois' stage is cleared, the credits roll and Bo makes it back to the Rainbow Land... Well, almost. But, new minigames get unlocked. Kat & Ana's Gunpla Tower Keroro Platoon: Jumping Keron Returns! / Butt-Alien Invasion 2 / Nail the Rhythm 2 / Kat and Ana's Hide 'N' Seek 2 / Gunpla Remix Sasuke's Military Battlefield Tower Giroro: Touch Crisis 2 / The Goblin Tag 2 / Pinecone Attack 2 / The Brave Ninja 2 / Battlefield Remix Korrina's Athletic School Tower Keroro Platoon: Run, Keros! 2 /Hima A Go Go 2 / Sweet Tennis Match 2 / Dorayaki Shooting 2 / Sports Remix Bonnie's Candy Factory Tower Keroro: Kero Kero ☆ Panic 2 / Find Haigure 2 / Bungee-Jump Rescue 2 / Candy Shop Big Panic / Candy Remix Clemont's Science Lab Tower Keroro: Searching for Keron 2 / Where is Whitey? / Circle Pashmina 2 / Clemont's Inventions Searching / Science Remix Shuritana's Sweetness Girly Tower Momoka: Target: Protect the Love / Penny's Dance-a-Copy Lesson / Heart Catch / Furisode Fashion / Girl Remix Shin-chan's Cool Stuff Tower Keroro Platoon: Spinning Keron 2 / Kantam Robo Basket 2 / Penelope Pinball 2 / Super Dance, Dance and Dance! / Buriburi Remix Maxwell's Game Show Tower Keroro Platoon: Keron Answer / Dance Samba, Samba / Pop Quiz / Flying Course Game / Game Show Remix Howdy's Crazy House Tower Tamama: Keron Fishing / Koala Battle / Help Me, Catch Me / Big Rock Madness / Crazy Remix After the nine friend towers are cleared, the credits roll and Bo makes it back to the Rainbow Land. Plus, new minigames get unlocked. Little Policeman Land Keroro Platoon: Keron Tag Match / Sunu Man Strikes Back / Karate-Ham Battle / Alien Street Fighters Meteorite Land Keroro Platoon: Keron in Action! / Sliding Adventure / Raise Your Flag / Super Kunoichi Moon Land Dororo: Tornado Blowing Dororo / Library Mayhem / Shadow Dancing / Pop 'N Balloon Star Land Keroro Platoon: Keron Shooter / Roulette Prize / Synchronized Team / Vegeta-Slicing Fourth Gate Trace Your Image After the 4 lands are cleared, Bo returned to the Rainbow Land, but his kingdom has been attacked by Kiruru, Vipers, Chicky-Chickies and the other bad guys. So new minigames get unlocked. Viper Tower Keroro Platoon: Keron Tag Match 2 (Both Viper and Kiruru version.) / Butt-Alien Invasion 3 / Seed Pig-Out / Ultra Kunoichi / Viper Remix Spat Tower Keroro Platoon: Keron Racing 2 / Trash Waste Catch 2 / Cosmic Tennis Match / Alien Street Fighters 2 / Spat Remix Chicky-Chickie Tower Keroro Platoon: Keron in Action 2 / Forest Goblin Tag / Raise Your Flag 2 / Mountain Hide 'N' Seek / Chicky-Chickie Remix Sunu Man Tower Keroro Platoon: Spinning Keron 3 / Cosmic Kantam Robo Basket / Bungee-Jump Rescue 3 / Super Marvelous Ninja / Sunu Man Remix Nyororo Tower Dororo: Blowing Tornado Dororo 2 / Action Bastard in Action / Coffee Bean Toss 2 / Furisode Showcase / Nyororo Remix Kiruru Tower Keroro Platoon: Let's Go! The Final Battle / Shin-chan VS Shin-chan / Chicken Battle / Revenge of Viper / Kiruru Tower Extra Games Extra Games can be bought from the Master shop with Keron Money found by playing Challenge Land's Perfect Campaign and Challenge Train. All extra games are returning minigames from the previous games in the series. Set 1 Keroro: Keron Slider / Keroro: Keron Scope / Kururu: Defense! Missile Keronder / Keroro: Keron Trainer / Keroro Platoon: Keron Bowling / Keroro Platoon: Kero Hockey Set 2 Hip, Step and Hop / Volley Ball Relay / Toy Cleaning / Soccer / Bug Catching / Floor Cleaner / Set 3 Sports Festival / Surfin' Out / Impossible Escape / Stick Pole Race / Whack-a-Croc / Flower Gardening Set 4 Toy Corral / Carrot Pull / Chicken Race / Acorn Shoot 'n' Score / Tasty Broiled Seeds / Copycat Critic Set 5 Card Match / Big 3-Legend Race! / Stair Hop Hop / Sunflower-Seed Feed / Organ Lesson / Volley Ball Challenge Set 6 Hopscotch / Duck and Throw / Petal Catch / Hammer Falling / Basket Balance / Triple Jump Set 7 Swing-Set Jump / Sandbox Tunnel / Crazy Cap Catch / Roll, Can, Roll / Barrel of Fun / Fishing Well Set 8 Chicken Roundup / High Diving / Hammer Toss / Swimming / Panda Patchwork / Apple-Core Crunch Set 9 Menu Mayhem / Jewel Time / Rainbow Fix It / Barbell Lift / Slip and Dodge / Marathon Category:Games